Letter to Mellisa
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Summary: Female Protagonist OC writing a letter to the girl who happened to be the niece to the Cleaner's leader,Joe Ferro and explains about uncle's actions during the GFO(Green Flu Outbreak). From Cleaner Report #1. One Shot. Post-Division.


Summary: Female Protagonist OC writing the girl who happened to be the niece to the Cleaner's leader,Joe Ferro and explains about uncle's actions during the GFO(Green Flu Outbreak). From Cleaner Report #1. One Shot. Post-Division.

* * *

Melissa Ferro -Daughter of David & Vanessa Ferro,Niece of Joe Ferro

Claire "Artemis" Harper - Second Wave Division Agent & Marks-woman

* * *

To Melissa Ferro,

I don't how to say this to you but by the time you read this letter,I hope you find or found the strength to move on from what you now know. It is about your uncle,Joseph Dean Ferro or known to you and others as Joe Ferro. He is the leader and founder of a faction called "The Cleaners",a group of people from NYC's Department Of Sanitation who became insane and dedicated to purge the city of the virus by any means. And "by any means" ,they burn anyone and anything infected.

Trapped in the quarantine zones, they decided to take matters into their own misguided hands. Armed with flamethrowers, they travel from one area to another hoping to cleanse the city of the virus. They will burn anything they deem to be contaminated. Their terror spreads quickly like the fire they wield. They are brutal people and have no feelings for the sick people as they have a belief that sick people are dead people.

A video recovered from the Napalm Production site or the Cleaner's HQ shows a footage of a civilian's phone which shows that she is burned by a Cleaner when she was caught at the site.

Your uncle's descent to madness started when he lost his wife to the Green Flu. In response, he founded the Cleaners and became a psychopathic pyromaniac who believed that the only way to destroy the virus is with fire. He is a misguided person who thinks he's a hero. Your uncle believes that the only true way to ensure the Green Poison is dead and save the world is to destroy any object or person that may be infected. He believes that this is the only way to ensure the future of humanity and that the authority that is left is too soft to carry out what needs to be done. Ferro will kill anyone to complete his goal. His psychosis is most likely due to the fact that his wife was one of the first victims of the epidemic.

His group targeted several areas of the highest virus contamination:

's Department Store

2.A refugee camp in the Hudson train yards

3\. An apartment building in Hell's Kitchen

Eventually, I was tasked by Faye Lau and Capt. Roy Benitez of the J.T.F(Joint Task Force) to go to a construction site that served as a HQ and their Napalm B production site.

My objectives there is:

A:Shut down their Napalm B Production facilities so they can't rebuild.

B:Take out Joe Ferro,leader of the Cleaners.

I succeeded. Without their Napalm B to burn people nor Joe Ferro to lead them,they're manageable. Beside if I didn't stop him,Many more people would been killed.

Part of me felt bad for him when his wife died. But I can't forgive him for the damage he did others in his misguided path. But somehow I hope he found peace in death. I mean, they were just doing what they're supposed to do: cleaning, but the mess was so big the only tool that worked was fire. Or maybe it's because I used to be the one who had to clean up the messes, I know firsthand how disgusting people can be, it's amazing we're not all dead from disease by now! I felt his pain, I understood what he was trying to do but damn it,You don't burn people whether they were sick or not. It's wrong. It's Genocide. Plain and Simple. But that's how you get rid of a virus. Even the doctor lady at the base said that fire "unravels the DNA like a cheap prom dress".

So there, I told you the truth about your uncle,Joe Ferro. He's a good man. But the Green Flu killed his mind. You're not alone. You have your parents, any friends that are still alive, but most importantly you have me.

My name is Claire "Artemis" Harper. Video game programmer by day, Second Wave Division Agent by night.

I hope we meet one day under peaceful terms.


End file.
